Ice Inside Your Soul
by BellaAlice4E
Summary: Edward left Bella. Bella tries to move on but at the same time starts to miss Alice. She goes out to their mansion and finds something Alice left her...This is a Bellice...the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri is what triggered this one...enjoy please. Finally complete. Sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 1: Broken

Edward took me out to the woods after the debacle at my birthday party. He stood there staring at me, his eyes void of all emotion. I stood there waiting. This couldn't be good. He never looked at me like that before. What was he thinking?

_She stands there looking at me and once again I wish I could 'hear' what she was thinking. Her deep chocolate eyes full of curiosity. I had to leave her. How do I make her understand? I don't want to come across as a monster but I know this will. I love her. I will for all eternity, but I am dangerous for her. Will she understand?_

I start looking around nervously as the silence grows.

"Edward, why are we out here? What is going on?" I finally ask him while I look up into his eyes. They were golden when we were at his house, now they are pitch black.

"Bella. You're not going to like this. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see us. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again." He started.

I just looked at him. What was he talking about? Put me through what again? Last time I'll see him?

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Was all I got out before it hit me. "Wait, I'm ok Edward. You don't have to do this."

"I do Bella. If I don't, who knows what will happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if I caused harm to you in anyway."

"No." I said softly.

"It will be as if I never existed. We are leaving today. You won't see or hear from me or my family anymore. You need to live and we're not letting you." Was all he said as he turned and walked away.

I stood there in shock. He said 'we'. They were all leaving? Even Alice? I started to cry and dropped to the forest floor. It was starting to rain and all I could do was curl up in a ball.

I don't know how long I lay there. All I know is I was drenched and not only from the rain. Suddenly I felt strong muscular arms lifting me. The body holding me was warm. Instinctively I snuggled into it to warm my chilled skin.

"It's ok Bella." Was all my deep voiced rescuer said.

He started walking and soon I heard other voices. I heard my father's voice.

"Bella!" he said desperately.

"Chief Swan, she is ok. Cold and wet but unharmed." The deep voice said again.

"Thank you Sam." My father said as I was passed into his arms. My father wasn't as warm as the other guy but he was familiar. His scent was welcoming.

"Dad." Was all I said.

"We're going home Bella. You're safe now." He said.

I felt him walking again and noticed he was heading for his cruiser. He placed me in the passenger seat and walked around the front and climbed in the driver seat. Then he drove us home. We rode in complete silence because Charlie knew if I wanted to talk I would. We got to the house and I opened my door and climbed out on my own. I walked up the steps to the front door and entered. Then I heard Charlie walk up behind me.

I walked upstairs to my room without a word. I went to my desk and opened the drawer. In it was my photo album with all my pictures in it. I opened it. There was my father and I on the first page. I flipped it and there was Angela, Eric, Mike, Jessica and me on the next page. I turned it slowly, holding my breath. Nothing. All my pictures of the Cullen's were gone. Not a single one. I dropped it on my bed and turned on my computer. My wallpaper was gone. I checked my folders on my hard drive. Gone. They were all gone. I ran to my bed and opened the drawer in my nightstand. Gone. All my pictures and anything else the Cullen's ever gave me. GONE.

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I didn't want Charlie to know what was going on.

Then I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Bella, can I come in?" my father asked.

I wiped my eyes and put my pillow back on my bed. After I did I answered him.

"Yes."

He opened the door and walked over to my bed. He sat down next to me and waited for me to say something.

"He left." Was all I said.

He looked over at me.

"Bella, they all left. Dr. Cullen told the hospital he was needed elsewhere and that he would take an extended leave of absence. I'm sorry honey. Do you want to talk about it?" was all he added.

"Not right now."

"Okay, Bella. When you do though just let me know."

"I will." Though I had no intentions of talking to anyone about it. Ever. He left. They left. That was that. I was empty now. A part of my soul was torn away. Alas though, life must go on. Charlie walked out of my room and back downstairs. I curled up on my bed and cried myself to sleep for the first of many nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 2: Moving On

_Four months later…_

Four months and many nightmares later I am at least somewhat whole. They've been gone for four months. Jacob and I have been getting along and hanging out again. I missed him. Charlie doesn't have to run to my room anymore over those fits of crying I was having. I am surviving.

I have a date tonight. First in four months. My father is happy. My friends at school are happy. I am actually happy. I have a blind date. I am not sure who it is though. Angela is setting me up. It's a double date with her and Eric. Dinner and a movie. Normal. I need normal.

"So Bella, are you ready for tonight?" Angela asked me as we sat at our table at lunch.

"Yeah. You didn't tell me his name though. Am I meeting you somewhere or are you picking me up and then we're meeting him somewhere?" I asked.

"I am picking you up and Eric is picking up your date. We are meeting them at that little Italian place in Port Angeles. Dress casual but no jeans and t-shirts Bella. Okay." She said smiling.

"Okay. But I am NOT wearing a dress." I said smiling.

Eric joined us then along with Mike and Jessica. Lately they've been around each other a lot. Good to see Mike ogling over someone else. He was SO not my type. Whatever that was. We ate and joked around. When the bell rung, the rest of the day crawled by. After the final bell I walked out to my truck and went home. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. What was I going to wear?

I went through my closet and found a nice pair of slacks and a nice top. I told Angela no dress and I meant it. I placed my clothes on my bed and went into the bathroom and showered. I pulled my bathrobe on and went back to my room. I dressed quietly and brushed my hair. I pulled it off my shoulders and placed my mother's necklace on. By the time I was done Angela sent me a text letting me know she was on her way. I got a nervous feeling in my stomach but I knew I'd be ok.

I walked back downstairs and waited in the living room for her to pull up. As I was waiting my father walked in the door.

"Wow, Bella. You look nice. Special occasion?" he asked.

"Angela and Eric set me up on a blind date and she's on her way here to pick me up. Wish me luck?" I said as I heard her car pull up in the driveway.

"There she is, I have to go. I'll be home late but not too late." I said as I grabbed my jacket and hurried out the door. He waved and closed the door behind me.

"Wow, Bella. You clean up real nice." Angela said as I climbed into her car.

"Thanks. Now are you going to tell me who it is you guys set me up with?" I asked impatiently.

"Nope." She smirked as she drove off.

I decided to make the most of it and try to enjoy myself.

We pulled up to the little Italian place and she had to practically drag me out of the car. I really didn't want to do this. We walked into the restaurant and found Eric and his guest sitting in the back corner. My date's back was to me. All I could make out was that he had dark hair. I got nervous.

Angela looked at me and gently pulled on my wrist.

"Bella, it's just a date. You don't have to get married. Enjoy yourself. And the best part is you don't have to pay." She winked at me.

I took a deep breath and held my head up and walked over to the table. As we reach the table, Eric and my date stand up. My date turns around and to my surprise it's the new student Kaleb. He looks up at me and smiles. I look to Angela and smile. He's in my Biology class and is my partner since Edward left. We talk a lot so this wasn't all that uncomfortable.

"Ah, so my blind date is none other than Bella Swan. This is going to be an interesting night." He said nicely.

"Kaleb, you know when you told me you had plans for tonight I didn't know they included me." I said jokingly.

Angela and Eric just looked at each other lost in our joke.

"Angela, Kaleb and I are lab partners in Biology and we have a project due in a week and I asked if he had plans for tonight and unfortunately at the time he said he did. A date. Had I known it was me I would have dressed a little nicer."

"No, I like what you're wearing Bella. Anything else and it wouldn't be you." Kaleb said.

I know I blushed then. I waited for the waiter to order my food and then looked at Angela and excused myself to the ladies room. She nodded.

On my way back to the ladies room I swore I saw him. Edward. Why would he be here. They don't eat. Then it hit me. This was the restaurant that he and I ate at after he saved my life. How could I have forgotten something that important? I scanned the restaurant again and when I didn't see him I continued into the ladies room.

I looked in the mirror and made sure I looked ok. I decided I couldn't do this after all. I walked back out to the table and tapped Angela on the shoulder. She looked up at me and knew right away something was wrong.

"What is it Bella?" she asked.

"I am sorry Kaleb, but I can't do this. Not here, not tonight. Angela, can I borrow your car. Eric can you stop by my house after your movie so she can pick it up. I am so sorry guys but I can't do this." I said quickly.

"Sure Bella. Hold on, I'll walk you out." Angela said.

"Hey Bella, don't worry about it. I'll see you in class Monday ok." Kaleb said sweetly.

Eric just looked at Angela and then he nodded.

Angela walked with me to her car. She handed me the keys and held my hand for a moment longer.

"Bella, what's wrong? Do you want me to come back to your house with you?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"No. Go out with Eric. I'll be ok. I just wasn't as ready for this as I thought I was. Please, go have fun. Tell Kaleb I'm really sorry." I said as I climbed into her car.

"Okay. I'll text you when the movie gets out so you know we'll be heading around so I can get my car. I'm sorry Bella. Call me if you need anything ok?"

I nodded and she walked back into the restaurant. I pulled out and headed home. It took me about an hour to get there and all I did the whole time was think about the fact that I saw Edward. Did I really see him or was it wishful thinking? If he were here so were the rest. So was Alice. I needed Alice. I missed Alice.

When I got home, Charlie was still at work so I went ahead and went upstairs to my bedroom. I lay on my bed thinking. A couple hours later I got a text from Angela saying they were on their way over for her car. I figured I had an hour. I went downstairs and turned on the TV.

After Angela picked up her car I decided it was late enough so I was going to bed. I climbed up the stairs again and this time when I got in my room I shut the door and sat on my bed. Why would I see Edward now after so long? I changed into my sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. I lay there for a few minutes before sleep took me.

"_Bella. You're not going to like this. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see us. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again." He started. I just looked at him. What was he talking about? Put me through what again? Last time I'll see him?_

_ "Edward, what are you talking about?" Was all I got out before it hit me. "Wait, I'm ok Edward. You don't have to do this."_

"_I do Bella. If I don't, who knows what will happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if I caused harm to you in anyway."_

"_No." I said softly._

"_It will be as if I never existed. We are leaving today. You won't see or hear from me or my family anymore. You need to live and we're not letting you." Was all he said as he turned and walked away._

_I stood there in shock. He said 'we'. They were all leaving? Even Alice? I started to cry and dropped to the forest floor. It was starting to rain and all I could do was curl up in a ball._

_I cried._

_I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was cold and small. I opened my eyes to see Alice. _

"_Why did you leave? Why would you leave me Alice? I need you. I've always needed you. How could you not know? I still need you Alice. Please don't go…" and she was gone. No goodbyes. Nothing. _

I sat up in my bed. The hand felt so real. I still had a chill from it. That didn't happen though. She never came. She never said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 3: Confused

The next day I sat in my room and tried to figure out my dream. Why would I dream about Alice. It was Edward I saw. It was Edward I missed. Wasn't it? I looked back on all the times I spent with Alice.

She always smiled when I came over and always hugged me. She didn't seem to fight with herself when she did either. I always felt relaxed with her.

The look of her eyes when we first met. So inviting. So loving. She said we'd be great friends.

I thought about all the times I stayed over and Edward and the guys were away. Rosalie and Esme were always talking or cooking or whatever it was they did. Alice and I were always in her room watching those dorky chick flicks. You know the ones, where the two start out hating each other or are just friends and by the end they are in love and kissing.

Always when they did, I would feel a yearning in my chest for that kind of kiss. That kind of love. Don't get me wrong. I loved Edward, but it wasn't the same. After being away from him for four months I've realized how possessive he was. I know he thought he was protecting me. But from what? Myself?

When I was with Alice I felt comfortable. Looking back I see that with her I wasn't a possession. I was a person. We had fun. Then he ruined it. He left. He took them. He took HER!

I can honestly say that I was extremely angry right now with him. He took my friend Alice. What gave him the right to decide what was good or bad for me? He was supposed to love me, not control me.

"Bella, are you coming down for breakfast?" my father's voice broke my concentration.

"I'm not hungry right now." I replied.

"I'm going over to Billy's, do you want to tag along?" he asked.

"No. I have something I need to do. Tell Billy and Jacob I said hi though. I may stop by later." I yelled down as I finally decided to get dressed for the day.

I heard the door shut and his car start and leave the driveway. I went downstairs and grabbed my leather jacket and keys and went out the door, locking it behind me. I climbed into the cab of my beast of a truck and started it. I wasn't really sure where I was going but I needed to get away.

I drove around for a while and then decided I needed to see their house. I know Charlie would tell me this was a bad idea but I needed to.

I drove out to the mansion and when I got to the long driveway I stopped. What was I expecting to find? He took everything saying that it was going to be as if they didn't exist, so what was I expecting to find here?

I decided to go ahead and drive up to the entrance and then decide from there what I was going to do. I slowly made my way up there when I saw a flash of red out the corner of my eye. I stopped the truck. I looked to my left into the woods and then to my right into the woods. I couldn't find what it was that caught my eye. I decided to continue.

When I pulled up to the front of the house I stopped and put the truck in park. I climbed out of the cab and walked up to the steps. I sat on the top step and wondered if Alice could see me doing this. I sat there for a while when I heard a noise in the woods to my left. It sounded like a twig snapping. Who'd be out here? I'm in the middle of nowhere. I decided to investigate. Just as I crossed the threshold of the woods I saw a tree stump I never noticed before. The ground in front of it looked freshly dug. I didn't see any foot prints though.

I decided to dig. What I found shocked me. It was a box with my name on it. I opened it and it was all my pictures, my gifts, and something I didn't recognize. It was a book. Actually when I looked at it better I noticed it was a journal. I didn't keep a journal. Who's was it? Why was it with my things? I took it out of the box and opened it.

Right away I recognized the handwriting. It was Alice's. I didn't know she kept a journal. I wanted to badly to read it but I felt like I was intruding on her private thoughts. I mean Edward did that on a daily basis, I didn't want to do it also. I picked it up though just to hold something of hers. A note fell out.

_Dearest Bella, _

_I wanted for so long to tell you something, but have been too afraid. I decided to write it down in a journal. Maybe one day I can tell you in person but if you find this, read it. It will help make it easier for me to do so. Dear Bella, Edward is going to make us leave you soon and I know I won't get the chance to say this…so please read my journal. It is my deepest thoughts that even Edward couldn't steal from me. I want you to know. I also took all your things so that Edward couldn't destroy them. They are yours and no one has the right to take them. Please don't be mad at me. Please understand. I must go now. Edward's telling you right now that we are leaving. Please understand, I DIDN'T want to go. He practically made us. Said it was the best for you. I think it's because he didn't get you. He wanted to possess you, not love you. You deserved more. Please don't be angry. Just promise me you'll read it. I know you'll find it. I'm so sorry._

_ Always yours, _

_ Alice_

She knew I'd find this? I picked up the box of things and walked back to my truck. I climbed in the cab again and sat there. She knew. She wants me to read her most secret of thoughts. Why? If she hid them from Edward, why would she want anyone to know them?

I started my truck and turned around in the driveway. I started to leave when I noticed there was something on my seat. It was another piece of paper. This time though it wasn't out of the box I found. I leaned over and picked it up. The handwriting on it was strange. I didn't recognize it.

_ Isabella Marie Swan, _

_ You may not know who this is but trust me, I know you. We've actually met before. Your mate killed mine. Guess what, your 'family' is gone. I am not. I think it 's time I got back in touch with you. You see, I want what is owed me. That would be you! I will have you and there is NO ONE here to save you anymore. Guess you really weren't worth their time. They left you for me. And I will have you. But I will not kill you. No, I will torture you and torture you, then I will turn you. I've missed you, Isabella Marie Swan, mate of Edward Cullen. You are MINE!_

_ ~Victoria_

I put the paper down on the seat and made sure my windows were up and the passenger door was locked. Then I floored it down the driveway away from the Cullen's house and headed home. I thought I saw something out there. Now I know what that red was. Victoria. And she's back for me. And there is no one here to help me. They left. He took them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 4: Alice's Journal

I sat down on my bed when I got home and opened the journal for the first time. It held her scent. Strawberries and vanilla and something that was only Alice. I still didn't feel right doing this but the letter told me that I had to. My heart wanted to. I needed to. So I did. I sat there and opened the journal. First thing I noticed was that there were no dates. The second was that it was Alice's beautiful handwriting. I lay back on my bed and started reading beginning with the first entry.

_Dear Journal, _

_ I am not dating these entries because the dates don't matter. I just need somewhere to put these thoughts and feelings so that Edward can't read them from me. _

_ Edward brought her home to meet us. He knew how I felt about this and did it anyway to dangle her in my face and then yank her back. He knew what that would do to me. He knew and did it anyways. Seeing her in person was so different from see her in my mind. She was so much more beautiful. Her smile was intoxicating. Edward said her blood was, but I think it was her laugh. _

_ Don't get me wrong, her blood sang out to me as well as everyone else. But her blood wasn't what drew me in. I didn't smell her in my mind, I could only see her. The twinkle of her eyes and the shy smile that she rarely shared with anyone. _

_ He introduced her to all of us as if we didn't know who she was. We knew. I've known for a long time now who she was. Jasper knew how much it hurt me for him to do this. He showed her off like an expensive car or horse. Don't get me wrong, she is not a car or horse. She is SO much more. _

_ I hugged her. When I had my arms around her I felt at home. I told her we'd be great friends. She smiled at that. I wanted so badly at that moment to never let her go. I wanted to take her from him and show her how special she was. I knew he would not. He just wanted to possess her. He wanted to make me suffer. I don't know why actually. I never did anything to him._

_ I had to let her go though. If I didn't, it would look weird. I mean, he would figure it all out. He doesn't know the extent of my feelings. Just that I was drawn to her. _

_ Well, journal, I have to hide this. He's coming back home again with her. Oh how I want so badly to just tell her. Touch her. Smell her. Well, bye._

_ Dear Journal,_

_ I know it's been a while, but like I said before, I am not dating these so they're going to be a little random looking. I know when they are. That's all that matters. Right? _

_She came over again today. Edward is such an ass. He does this to torment me. I know I must have seemed distant to her. If I could cry I think I would have when she left again. My dead heart aches with her absence. I know there's a storm coming and I told Esme and Carlisle about it. They decided they wanted to get us together for a baseball game and told Edward to invite Bella. So in a few more days she'll be here again and I'll get to see her sweet smile._

_I know this is a short entry but I can't have Edward finding this journal so I must hide it since he's coming back from hunting in a bit here. One of these days I hope I get to tell her the truth. Well, bye again._

_ Dear Journal, _

_ Today started out wonderful but ended horribly. Bella came over with Edward to play a game of baseball. Well, actually she was the umpire since there was NO way she could actually keep up with us. Then they showed up. Why I didn't see them until then I don't know. I didn't even know there were other vampires in Forks. They showed up with our ball. _

_ They asked if they could join. Carlisle told them that since some of us were leaving that he didn't see a problem. Edward and Bella were leaving because these vampires were not like us. They fed off humans and Bella is a human. Unfortunately before he got a chance to get her out of there the wind changed. _

_ The blonde, James, I think, got a whiff of her human scent and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was drawn to her blood like Edward was. Turns out he's a tracker. A VERY good one. He decided then and there that he would have Bella. I was actually scared for the first time in my vampire life. Scared for her. He was good at what he did and he NEVER lost his prey. Victoria, the redhead, had this evil grin on her face. She knew. Laurent, the third vampire reigned James in and told Carlisle they would be on their way. _

_ I knew Bella's life was in danger and as soon as they were gone I told Edward as much. He decided he would get Bella away from here. Carlisle told him that Jasper and I should so that he and the rest of the family could make it look like Bella was still around. That way James wouldn't pick up her trail and follow us._

_ I was going to be alone with Bella. Well sort of. Jasper knew everything so he wasn't a problem. I was excited. We were taking Bella to Phoenix, to her mom's. Just Jasper, Bella and I. _

_ We hurried and got back to the house and put our plan into motion. Jasper and I took Carlisle's Mercedes and started south to Phoenix. Edward and the family would spread Bella's scent and distract James. It would work. It had to work. I couldn't lose her before I could tell her. I just couldn't._

_ Dear Journal, _

_ Well it's VERY sunny here in Phoenix. The drive down here was long and wonderful. I got to spend time with Bella. We were at the hotel checking in when I turned and couldn't find her. I looked at Jasper and he knew something was wrong. Then it hit me. The vision. James had come here. He changed his plans and was here in this city. He had called her. He was luring her somewhere. I had to think. I asked her earlier that day what a certain room was that I kept seeing since we got here. I drew it for her. _

_ "That's my old ballet studio. How'd you know Alice?" she informed us._

_ I told Jasper that he must have taken her there. Jasper called Edward. They were on their way. We had to find it. I had to find her. We had to stop him. I ran to Carlisle's car and Jasper was right behind me. I didn't even look to make sure no one was around. I sped off. I was trying to remember where she said it was._

_ Then I remembered. Only because I saw him hurt her there. He hurt my Bella. I was so pissed. I was in such a rage that I knew when I saw him he was dead._

_ Edward beat me there. He wanted to be her savior. To continue this façade of his. _

_ She was hurt and bleeding. I could smell her blood. I could feel her fear. I could feel my rage. The one person in this world I loved was hurting. I heard her scream. I rushed to her side to find the monster had bit her. We had to get the venom out. _

_ Edward put her arm to his mouth to do just that. I was pissed to say the least. Then I saw him. When I saw him the monster inside me broke out of its cage and I was on him so fast no one knew what was happening. I ripped him apart with my bare hands. I know Edward will tell her that he saved her from James but he didn't. I killed the monster. He had hurt my Bella._

_ When all this came to an end we took Bella back home to Forks. He took her to the prom. I wanted so badly to be the one to dance with her. I wanted to feel her hands on my waist as we slow danced but I didn't get to. As they danced, I walked out. No one saw me leave though._

_ I think she was actually falling in love with him. I was so envious of my brother than. He didn't love her. He WANTED her. Big difference. I was totally in love with Bella Swan and couldn't do anything about it._

After I read that entry I touched the scar on my arm. Edward did tell me he saved me. In a way he did. But not the way he meant. Alice had. Alice had killed James for me. I didn't think little Alice was capable of hurting another creature except to feed and then she was merciful even then. Alice saved me.

I remember the prom. Alice picked out a dress for me. She said I was a dream in it. I didn't think she meant her dream. I remember the twinkle in her eye when she saw me come down the stairs slowly. Edward was looking at me but now that I think about it, he looked at me hungrily. Not the kind of hunger one has for one they love, but the hunger one has for the one they possess. Looking back now I see that that was all I was to him. A possession. I looked at the book again, there were two more entries. I read this much of her thoughts, I might as well read the rest.

_Dear Journal, _

_ Today is Bella's birthday. She let me throw her a party even though we were told not to get her anything. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie didn't listen, they got her a stereo for her truck. I got her a gift but she never got to open it, because as she was opening Carlisle and Esme's gift she got a paper cut which supposedly sent Jasper into a frenzy and of course Edward had to rescue her. This is what led up to the whole 'leave her in the woods' decision of his. _

_ He swore it was to protect her from us. I think it was because he almost lost control when she bled in front of him. Poor Jasper, he thinks it's his fault. I wanted her to have a wonderful birthday and I got her a beautiful necklace and she never even got to see it. _

_ So of course Edward told her we were all leaving. Like we had a choice. He was ordering it. Which I thought was funny since he's not the patriarch but I guess Carlisle fell for the whole 'as long as we're here she's in danger' thing. So yeah, we packed up and left._

_ Edward doesn't know but I am hiding this so that when Bella does come by our house she will find it. I know she will. I saw it._

_ Dear Bella, _

_ This is my final entry in here. I am a coward and I am sorry for that. I couldn't stand up to Edward and make him see leaving you was worse than staying. I couldn't and I wish I had. I know it's been a while since we'd left and I hope you have started to move on. I've seen you happy with your friends. That's a start. I am going to make this entry short because right now Edward is telling you we are leaving and when he gets back here we will be. I don't want to go. _

_ Bella, I don't know how you feel about me but I know how I feel about you. I guess to be fair I won't tell you everything I'm feeling. Only that I am going to miss you. I know what I've written in here, I know what it says and how it sounds. Yes, Isabella Marie Swan, I fell in love with you long before I met you. I'm sorry that Edward staked his claim on you. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight for you. I'm sorry that I never got to dance with you._

_ Bella, I will love you until the end of my existence. I only hope that you loved me enough to call me friend. I told you we'd be great friends. I just didn't see Edward destroying it. You deserve better than what Edward gave you, and probably better than what I could have given you. You deserve a happy life. I hope you let yourself meet someone that can do that for you. You deserve to be happy._

_ Love for all eternity,_

_ M. Alice_

I closed her journal and put it back in the box with all my memories of them. They were gone. She was gone. I never got to dance with her.

I placed the box under my bed and laid down to sleep for the night.

That night I dreamt of Alice. In my dream my eyes were actually open to the Alice that was always there in front of me. The Alice that smiled at me and softly touched my arm. The Alice that I wish I had gotten to know better. The Alice I was meant to be with. My Alice.

I dreamt of her taking me to my prom instead of Edward. I dreamt of her dancing with me and how her petit hands felt on my back. I dreamt of her sparkling eyes and warm smile.

I sat up in my bed and started to cry. Not because of a nightmare, but because I realized that I lost the one person I actually loved. She's gone. She's not coming back. And it was because of Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 5: Regret

I woke before my alarm went off Monday morning and showered before Charlie could get to the shower. I dressed and ate breakfast and as I walked out the door I grabbed my books. I made up my mind last night that I wasn't going to do this dating thing. I had to tell Angela.

I drove to school and got out of my truck just as Angela pulled up beside me.

"Hey Bella, you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. Hey Angela, we need to talk at lunch. Can you and I sit alone?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll let Eric know. He'll tell Mike and Jessica. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." I said as the first bell rang.

All morning I played in my head what I was going to say to Angela. And when it came time for lunch I pretty much had it figured out. I walked to my locker and deposited my books and headed for the cafeteria. I grabbed a juice and an apple and went to a table to wait for her. She came in just as I was sitting down.

"So what is it we need to discuss?" she asked as she sat down with me.

"No more blind dates. Okay? I can't do it. I found something over the weekend that made me realize I'm not over the Cullen's like I thought I was. Angela, I am just not ready to move on. I can't really explain it more than that. I mean, Kaleb is a nice guy and all but, no more blind dates okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Hey Bella, is there something that's really bothering you? I mean, I understand about not being ready and all, but is there anything else?"

How was I supposed to tell my best friend that I was in love with Alice and that I needed to find her. I mean I know it will be hard to do but I have to find her. How do I tell Angela? She thinks it's because of Edward I'm not ready. Should I let her keep thinking that? This is small town Forks and all.

"Bella, talk to me." She pleaded.

"I don't know how. I mean, I do, but I don't. It's confusing. It's not Edward, if that's what your thinking." I said.

"So you figured it out?" she asked.

"Figured what out?" I asked back.

"Duh, Alice you dork. That girl had it bad for you. Please, you didn't know?" she said. I looked shocked. She misunderstood. "Oh my God, Bella, you didn't know? Then what?"

"Wait. What do you mean she had it bad for me? How'd you know?"

"Well for starters, prom was a HUGE clue. She looked so lost when you showed up with Edward. She looked like she was going to cry. I thought it was for some other reason until you two danced. She left. Walked right out the doors and stood outside until you two stopped. You didn't know?"

I just sat there stunned. I only found out after reading her journal that she left, she thought no one saw her. 'Oh Alice.' I just sat there stunned.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Just thinking. Please don't tell anyone about this. She's gone and I need to deal with that on my own. I don't need Jessica finding out."

"I won't tell a soul." She promised me.

I just sat there, I didn't even touch my lunch. When the bell rang I got up. That's when I finally noticed where I was sitting. The Cullen's table. I picked it without even noticing. I wondered if Angela noticed.

The rest of the day sucked. When the bell rang I couldn't wait to get out of there. I ran to my locker and then to my truck. I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything.

I drove home in silence and noticed my dad's cruiser was sitting in the driveway. I parked on the other side so I wouldn't block him in and hurried into the house.

"Hey dad." I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells. I need you to stay here tonight. Okay?" he yelled back.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to him.

"Why?"

"There's been some attacks in Port Angeles and I don't want to have to worry about you. Please just stay here at night until whoever is caught." He said sternly.

"Okay. I wasn't planning on going out anyway tonight." I replied.

"Okay. Well, I have to go back to the station and I just wanted to make sure you were going to stay here. Call me if you need anything." He said as he got up and collected his things and went out the front door.

I got up and headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a juice out of the refrigerator and headed upstairs. I had some homework to do anyways.

I got up to my room and stopped outside my door. Something was different. Someone was here.

"I have a bat and I'll use it if you don't show yourself." I yelled.

"Okay, okay." I heard a male voice mumble. I recognized that voice.

I ran into my room and standing next to my window was the last person I ever wanted to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said venomously.

"She's back." Was all he said. Then he was out my window before I could respond. Who's back?


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, I will make them longer it's just this is where I wanted to leave this one off at.**

Chapter 6: They're back

Edward Cullen just jumped out my window telling me she's back. Who? Who is back? I ran downstairs as fast as I could without tripping myself and grabbed my keys. I ran out to my truck and climbed in before I had a chance to catch my breath.

Was Alice back?

I started the truck and hauled ass out the driveway heading to the Cullen's mansion. I had to see her. The whole way there all I could think about was Alice. My Alice.

I pulled up into the driveway and saw Carlisle's car, Emmett's jeep, Edward's car, and a bright yellow Porsche. Who drove that car? I parked my truck behind Emmett's jeep and killed the ignition. I jumped out of my truck and ran up the steps. Of course now I had to trip. Falling flat on my face as I heard the door open.

"Bella?" I heard Esme say.

"Yeah." I replied as I righted myself and wiped the dirt off my knees.

"Bella!" she yelled as she hugged me. My mother hugged me all the time but it NEVER felt like this hug. Esme's hugs could warm you on a cold winter's night. She had a lot of love and she shared it with all her family. I was so glad to have that hug. I missed it.

"Esme, I missed you guys. What made you come back. I thought Edward didn't want you guys here." I said quickly.

"Edward brought us back. He is afraid for you. Victoria's here. Hunting for you. Alice saw her."

"Where's Alice!" I said with way too much excitement.

"Upstairs unpacking." Esme said as I hurried in the house and up the stairs. Before I could get to her room though Edward stopped me.

"I told you she's back. I meant Victoria. Why did you come out here alone. You could have been killed. She's after you Bella." He said harshly.

I wanted so badly to hit him. As if that would help. I'd just break my hand on his marble skin. I looked at him. He obviously took it the wrong way because he kissed me. I mean full on the lips tongue intruding kiss. And of course he did it just as Alice opened her bedroom door. He had to of known she was going to do that. I am so glad he can't read my mind. I tried to pull out of this kiss that I didn't welcome but my attempts were futile. He was much stronger than I am.

Finally he released me just as Alice shut her door to us. I hate him.

"Don't you ever kiss me again." I told him and turned to Alice's door.

"You were mine and you will be mine again." He said soft enough that I'd hear him. I glared at him.

"I will never be yours again!" I said as I knocked on Alice's door.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me away before Alice answered. He drug me into his room and shut his door behind us.

"You don't seem to understand, Bella. We only came back to destroy Victoria. After that I am taking them away again. If I can't have you, no one will."

I looked at him with a shocked expression. He's changed in the four months he's been gone. I didn't like the Edward that was standing in front of me. He was cold. His heart was cold. His soul was ice. What did I ever do for him to be like this. He left me!

"Just because I can't read your mind Bella, doesn't mean I don't know why you came here. She can't have you either. You are MINE!"

I hit him. And it hurt like hell. But it felt good too. I hit him so hard I actually did break my hand. He looked shocked. He didn't think I could do it. He just stood there and I used my good hand to open the door. Carlisle was standing on the other side. And he was pissed! Standing about five feet behind him was Alice. And she was proud.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 7: Alice

"Bella, are you ok?" Carlisle asked me as he gently took my broken hand in his. The cold from his skin actually felt soothing. I nodded. I looked over his shoulder and looked into her eyes. She looked proud like I said but there was a hint of relief.

"Alice." Was all I said as she walked up to me slowly.

"You actually hit him. Knowing full well what it would do to your hand, and you still hit him." Carlisle was saying to me even though I wasn't paying a lot of attention to the man.

I sidestepped Carlisle and walked slowly to Alice. I held my hand protectively close to my body but when I was finally in front of her I moved it. With my good hand I caressed her cheek. She leaned into my hand as if it were a familiar thing. And it actually felt that way. She closed her eyes and I swear I heard her purr. Vampires purr? As gently as I could I took my broken hand and used that arm to pull her closer to me. Audience or not, I had to do it. I guided her face closer to mine with my good hand and kissed her.

The feel of her lips touching mine was enough to erase the rest of the world. Her lips were so velvety smooth and tasted intoxicating. I thought kissing Edward for the first time was amazing. This blew that out of the water. Her kiss was soft and inviting. If I didn't need to breath I wouldn't have stopped and pulled away.

"Well, it's about damn time. Jeez, Bella, what actually took you so long?" I heard Emmett bellow from the stairway.

I looked over and everyone was standing there. Rosalie was actually smiling at me. Jasper just nodded. Esme smiled as she started herding the others back down stairs.

"Bella, I really think I should cast your hand. I hate to have to interrupt but if I don't you'll probably injure yourself worse." Carlisle said as he guided me to the stairway too. Once again using my good hand, I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her along with me.

I looked back at Edward and saw the glare he was giving us. Then he slammed his door and I jumped when I heard him yell.

I didn't care really. She came back and her petite hand was intertwined with mine. If fit perfectly. We went downstairs to Carlisle's study and he examined my hand better. Even though I broke it and it hurt, it was well worth it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat. He cast my hand quickly and then let Alice and I have our privacy.

"You came back." Was all I said.

"You found my journal. I wanted to tell you all of that in person. I wanted to tell you the first day I met you." She said softly.

"Alice, even if you had, I think the spell Edward had me under would have still come between us. He is different now though. I don't even know him anymore. I think he actually did us a huge favor though, Alice."

"How do you mean?"

"He left me and took all of you. I was alone without him and I think once I was over him, I could think and feel clearly again. By leaving and taking you away, he opened my eyes to you. The real you and what you were to me. When I read your journal I got to thinking about all the times we were together. I noticed I was remembering details about you that I didn't see before."

"Like…"

"Your smile, your eyes and how they twinkled, the way you smell so wonderful. The look you'd give me. The way it felt to be held by you when you hugged me. All those things I didn't see or feel or smell before." 

As I finished the last bit, I realized that I was crying. She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her. For the first time in months I cried out of happiness. I looked into her eyes and saw tears there that would never fall. I kissed her again. Just as softly as before.

We were standing there when someone knocked on the door. We pulled apart just as Jasper opened the door. He looked distraught.

"Alice, he's gone. Do you have any clue where he would go?" he asked.

Alice stood there for a moment, concentrating on Edward. Trying to see where he decided to go. After a few minutes she answered.

"He hasn't decided. He knows my blind spots. He knows if he keeps changing his mind, I won't be able to find him. Jasper, this can't be good. Especially with Victoria around." She actually looked worried.

I wasn't sure why she was worried, until it hit me. He could team up with Victoria and hunt me down. He hates me now. He said if he couldn't have me, no one would. The look in his eyes when he said it actually scared me. I knew he meant it.

I looked at Alice. I could tell the same thought was going through her head. She looked scared and deadly at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 8: Victoria & Edward

"I told you that I was going to have you Isabella. Though I didn't know your boyfriend here was going to be the one to bring me to you. He's so helpful isn't he? I was actually surprised when he came to me. I wanted to kill him then and there but he told me he had a deal. I let him live and I can have you and James' real killer. Seems like little Edward here is a coward and couldn't kill my James. I guess little Alice here is more of a 'man' than her brother. Shame. She's definitely yummy eye candy." Victoria said.

I stood between Alice and Victoria. I glared at Edward. My hand was still throbbing but right now I wanted to smash his head in with it. How dare he bring this monster to the Cullen's house? I looked over to the others and noticed their glares and teeth bared. I heard Alice growl behind me. Edward just sealed his fate. My Alice was going to kill him. And I'm not even a mind reader.

"Well, Victoria, don't just stand there. Kill her. I brought you here to her, you wanted to kill her. Do it!" Edward whined.

Victoria moved so fast that I barely even saw her; instead of killing me she knocked Edward across the room. What the hell? Then she moved fast again and jerked Alice from my hand. Before anyone could do anything, she was gone. Alice was gone.

I started out the door to follow her but was stopped by a giant hand grabbing my shoulder.

"You can't stop her Bella. Victoria is long gone. We'll have to track her and our best tracker is also the same _thing_ that brought her here in the first place." Emmett said as he glanced back at Edward's unconscious body.

I ran over to where he was slumped on the floor and kicked him. I didn't kick him hard enough to break my foot or anything, just hard enough to make him stir. When he opened his eyes I was glaring at him again. This was all HIS fault!

"What the hell happened? Where is Victoria?" he asked.

"You idiot, she's gone with our little sister. All because of you and you being a sore loser. You couldn't deal with Bella being happy with anyone but you and now you've led Victoria here. She took Alice!" Rosalie yelled. When Rosalie yells, you want to be on a different continent. I could hear the anger in her voice. I was glad that this time I wasn't the target of her anger.

"If she so much as hurts a hair on Alice's head, I will personally make your eternity a living hell. And trust me big brother, I can and will do it!" Jasper said with enough venom in his voice to frighten a king cobra into submission.

I knew that Edward's life was pretty much forfeit and I can't even threaten him because I am a mere human. I looked at Emmett who hadn't spoken yet and saw the hurt in his eyes. Alice's was his baby sister. I knew he'd do anything for her. I waited but he never spoke. I decided to turn my attention back to Edward. He had a look of immortal fear. He must have read something off of Emmett to frighten even him. I smiled inside. They weren't going to let him get away with this.

"Emmett, you can threaten me all you want. I am not tracking her for you." Edward said to Emmett.

"No but you will track her for me, Edward." Esme said softly. I knew she'd get her way with him. He always did what she wanted. It had to be her loving, calming eyes. No matter the shade, they always oozed love. She could be angry or starving and they be pitch black and yet you could still see the love there.

"Esme, don't ask me to. I can't. I had to trade my life for Alice's. One of us was going to be hers. I may be a coward but I am not a stupid coward."

I looked from Edward to Esme and back to Edward. Then I looked around at all the other vampires in the house. Carlisle was standing behind Esme being her rock. Emmett was holding a fuming Rosalie. Jasper was standing away from them all dealing with all the emotions flooding him. I was standing a few feet away from Edward. I was alone. I walked over to where Esme and Carlisle were standing; I found something on the table that I could use. I picked it up and charged at Edward, swinging hard and hitting him in the side of the face. I watched his skin crack from temple to chin. I also heard gasps from all those watching me. The look on his face was priceless.

"You may be a coward, but I will find a way to make you pay for this. I will track her myself. You may think I can't but you're wrong. I know Alice's scent. I may not be a vampire and it may take me forever to find her, but when I do, I will be back for you!" I said as I threw the steel sculpture down next to him. I walked out the front door and never looked back.

I knew that I could follow her scent. My only problem was if I wasn't fast enough it would disappear and I would lose her forever. I had to start moving now. I headed towards the woods where I smelled her scent strongest. Being a human makes me slow and practically useless but I couldn't sit around waiting for Edward to grow any. I continued to follow her scent as best as I actually could. It was getting dark and I knew that when that happened, I was done. I can't see in the dark like them.

"Bella, I'm not a tracker but I will help you as best I can." I heard a booming voice behind me. Emmett to the rescue. I knew I loved that man for a reason.

"You can count on us too." I heard Jasper say. I turned and standing there was the whole family save Edward. I didn't ask.

"He's taken care of sweetie, don't worry, he's not going anywhere." Esme said with conviction in her voice.

I hugged Esme to me as tight as I could. Then we all started tracking my love. With Emmett being so big he could see distances. With Rosalie being so lithe she could cover the trees without anyone knowing. Jasper followed tracks on the ground when he could find them. Esme and Carlisle stayed with me taking turns caring me on their backs so that we could cover more ground faster.

We searched all night and for the next day. The Cullen's had to stop to hunt because they were using their reserves to hunt for this creature. I stayed and waited for them. I sat there on a log and thought about Alice and what she must be thinking right now. I was afraid for her life. Was she scared too?


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 9: Alice

I waited for her to put me down. I hissed at her the moment she did. She slapped me. This monster had the nerve to kidnap me. I am so pissed right now I could kill Edward. He betrayed Bella and me just to save his measly little neck. He put my Bella in danger. And now this vixen kidnapped me.

I looked around to see where it was that she had taken me. Nothing around me looked familiar. Nothing gave a hint as to where we were. I was in a cave somewhere and had no clue where or how to let my family know. I know Bella will look for me, I already saw that. What I can't see is if she actually does find me. I can't see any of them.

I looked over to the bitch who took me, she was just grinning at me.

"You really think they will find you, don't you?" she said as she moved closer to me. I could smell her stench. Most vampires smelled sickly sweet to me but she stunk. I don't know if it's her eating habits or just her but if I had a gag reflex she'd trigger it.

"What exactly do you think you'll accomplish by kidnapping me?" I asked, watching her as she got closer and closer.

"Oh little Alice, it's not really you I want but if it's all I get, I am going to make it worth my time. You see, you and your little mate killed my mate. And you know what that does to the surviving vampire. So you see, I am not after you, I am after your mate. I want to watch you suffer when I extinguish her life. She's not like us, she will die painfully and suffering. She will beg for mercy and beg for her life. You will be watching the whole time. And then you are mine. You will suffer but I won't kill you."

"Killing Bella and torturing me won't bring him back. You have to know that. Why are you doing this then? Mere amusement?"

"Revenge! Hatred! Desire! You took from me, now I will take from you!" she said angrily. She was standing right behind me now. I could feel her useless breathing on my neck. I felt her lips graze my neck. It sent a shiver down my spine and not like the shiver Bella encouraged.

She yanked my arm and twisted me around to face her. I looked up at her flaming red hair and blood red eyes. I could see all of that in them and more. I saw the desire more than any though. What exactly her desire was I didn't want to know. I swung my free arm and made contact with her face as hard as I possibly could. I heard her cheek crack and she let go of my other arm.

I took that opportunity to run. I ran out the cave entrance and out into a torrential downpour. Where ever we were it was raining. I wasn't sure why I didn't hear it before. I looked around and saw a cluster of trees that were close net and headed that way. I know it's cowardly to hide but when you're attacker is twice your size and huffed up on human blood you tend to do what's smart and will save your life.

I hid behind a thick pine tree and watched the cave entrance, within minutes she emerged and I could see from the glare on her face that she was furious. I knew that if I could just keep away from her and figure out where I was, I could get back home to my Bella. I watched her as I silently backed further into the woods. Once I got far enough in that she couldn't see me I turned and ran. I had no clue where I was going but any way away from her was better than staying there.

After running for what seemed hours I came to a clearing. I looked around to all my surroundings and realized I was up in Canada. How long has it been since she took me? I know Forks isn't far from Canada but this was a part of Canada I've never even been to. Am I even heading in the right direction? Or am I moving further north?

I heard a rustling noise behind me and jumped behind the closest tree I could. I family of deer came out. I felt like such an idiot, I should have smelled them before I saw them. I sniffed the air and found that I could smell more of them all around me. I could also smell humans near by. I followed that scent until I came up to a campsite. There were four of them, a mother, father, and two teens. I gathered myself together and approached them. I called out to them before I approached too closely to scare them.

"Hello! Could you help me?" I asked.

The father turned to me with a flashlight. Shining it directly into my face I saw a hint of relief come across his features. No one's afraid of a petit woman alone. If they only knew.

"What do you need help with miss? Are you lost?" the father called back to me.

I walked up closer, slowly. I didn't want to scare them but I didn't want to stay out here away from them much longer. Their scent would cover mine and Victoria wouldn't smell me then. Though there was a downside, she hunts humans so I needed to make it fast getting in and out of there.

"I went for a hike earlier with my friend and I got separated from her. I am totally lost. Can you direct me to the closest town?"

"Sure, if you follow that trail there it will lead you to Canadian highway 29 which will take you up to Chetwynd where it connects to Canadian highway 97. Where are you heading back to?"

_Chetwynd?_

Where has she taken me?

"Do you have a road map? We were here for vacation and I can't remember how we got here. I feel so stupid for getting separated." I said pleadingly.

"Sure, hold on let me get one." He said as he walked over to his tent. His wife just smiled at me being careful not to let her guard down.

He walked back over to me with the map and flashlight. I looked where he was shining the light and gasped. How had she gotten me this far into Canada? I looked at the rest of the map and figured out my way back down to the states. I looked up at him and told him that we originally started our hike out of Sukunka Falls Providence Park. I was hoping he'd buy it.

"I've been there. It's a nice place. Are you planning on heading back now or waiting until dawn?" his wife asked me.

"I need to get a hold of my friend. My cell isn't working. Water damage." I replied.

"We have a satellite phone. You're normal cell phone won't work out here any ways. Hold on, I'll get it for you." The teenage daughter said. Her mom just looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you so much!" I said excitedly. Who knew there were still humans out there that still helped strangers?

"Not a problem. You can stay with us tonight. You won't make it there before daylight any ways. We are packing up tomorrow and heading in that direction, we can give you a lift." The father said.

"In that case, my name is Alice. Thank you so much!"

"My name is Theodore, this is my wife Andrea and our kids Ethan and Lizzie." He said as he pointed to each of them in turn. I nodded to each. I walked up to the mother and shook her hand. I was going to be safe at least for tonight.

Lizzie brought me the phone and I dialed the only number I could think of. Bella's. I waited for her to pick up but instead got her voicemail.

_"You've reached Bella. Obviously I didn't take your call for whatever reason, so just leave me a message and I will get back with you as soon as I can. Thanks!"_

"Hey, Bella, I was just calling you to let you know I'm ok. I will be heading back to Sukunka Falls Providence Park tomorrow morning. I found a nice family who is letting me stay with them for the night. Don't worry about me. I will call you if I don't see you tomorrow. Be safe. I love you!" I said right before I hung up the phone. I looked over at the mother and she smiled softly.

"Well, Alice. You can share tents with Lizzie. We don't have another sleeping bag but I have a few blankets in the back of the truck that you can bundle up. I hope you'll be warm enough. Have you eaten anything?" Andrea asked me.

That was the first time I heard her voice. It was so nice; it reminded me of Esme's. I nodded and followed Lizzie to the truck to get the blankets. We carried the blankets to her tent and I set them up so that there was some distance between us. I didn't need her finding out I had freezing skin. I mean its cold out but I can't claim in the middle of the night it's that cold, not with all the blankets they had for me to use.

"Well, I've been lost in the woods for some time and I am actually exhausted. It's ok if I call it a night, right?" I asked.

Theodore nodded and I climbed into the tent and lay down. Of course I have to pretend to sleep because we don't sleep, so I had to remember to keep breathing with my eyes closed. As I lay there with my eyes closed I wondered what Bella was doing. I hope she's safe. I wish she had answered her phone when I called. I wanted so badly to let her know I was ok. I am just glad I got to hear her voice. It actually settled a lot of my nerves. I've been scared most of the time.

I just hope Victoria doesn't find these humans and is hungry. Being wrapped up in these blankets will also help to cover my scent. They smelled like a clean forest on a summer day.


	10. Chapter 10

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 10: Victoria

"Where the hell did that little Pixie go?" I yelled out loud. Of course there was no one around that could hear me.

I walked out of the cave after the little _witch_ had knocked me out. I was standing in the entrance sniffing, trying to find her scent. Damn Canadian winter night. The air was crisp and clear of her fragrance. I couldn't have been in there that long. How hard did she hit me?

I walked out towards the woods across from me. I could barely smell her there. I swear I saw movement but I couldn't tell for whatever reason who or what it was. I needed to feed. It's been a while and I carried that munchkin all the way up here without stopping once. The good thing is she has no clue where we are.

I head back to the cave and headed for the campgrounds around there for my dinner. I decided that since I knew where we are and she didn't, I can wait until tomorrow to hunt for her. I'm in no real hurry. She's here and Bella isn't. And now she's my next hunt. This will be fun.

I easily found dinner and after I ate I headed back to the cave. I stayed in there reminiscing over my memories of James and myself when we first got together. Everyone always thought I was this horrible bitch and wouldn't give me the time of day and then this man walked up to me and asked me if he could buy me a drink.

I act mean and harsh but deep down I really miss him. He was my mate. No one can replace him. The whole in my chest that he occupied is now filling with anger and hatred. Mostly at them but some towards him, in all honesty it was his fault he was killed but I can't just leave it at that.

I sat there for the rest of the night thinking about what I was going to do to Alice and Bella to make up for the blackness that was filling my dead heart. Deep down inside, I knew that they deserved this. I lost all my humanity long ago, I am a monster now. I will be their worst nightmare. I am their worst nightmare.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted to get some of Victoria's thoughts and feelings in here. The next chapter will be Bella so it'll be longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am enjoying the encouraging words. And no I'm not hinting for more reviews…just thanking those who have. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 11: Bella's Search

We kept looking, we never stopped. Jasper was barely picking up her scent now. I was starting to worry. Emmett and Rosalie were hunting right now. I was sitting with Jasper and Esme. Carlisle was checking around where we were to get an idea of where we actually were.

Esme was playing with my hair trying to distract me from the worrying. I could feel the calm that Jasper kept sending to me. He was trying the best he could to keep me sane. I felt so bad. I ruined their relationship and here he was helping me find her. He never once said or did anything to hint at the pain I could see when he didn't think I was looking.

About an hour later Carlisle came back and told us where we were.

"We are near a park, it's Alice Lake Providence Park. We are not that far over the Canadian border. Do any of your phones even work?" he asked quickly.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened it. My battery is low and my signal keeps jumping in and out. All of a sudden I got a beep. I had a voicemail. Who would have called me? Everyone I knew and loved except Charlie and my mom was here with me. I got up and walked around and around trying to keep my signal long enough to find out who it was from.

_"You've reached Bella. Obviously I didn't take…_I hit the button to let me check my messages. It said I had one. I didn't recognize the number but I decided to listen any ways.

_ "Hey, Bella, I was just calling you to let you know I'm ok. I will be heading back to Sukunka Falls Providence Park tomorrow morning. I found a nice family who is letting me stay with them for the night. Don't worry about me. I will call you if I don't see you tomorrow. Be safe. I love you!"_

"Carlisle!" I yelled. "She's heading toward Sukunka Falls Providence Park." I ran back to where Esme, Jasper, and Carlisle were waiting.

"Where?" Jasper asked.

"Some place called Sukunka Falls Providence Park. Carlisle, where is that?"

He pulled the map out of his back pocket and opened it on the ground in front of us. We quickly found where we were. I looked closely trying to find this place. I glanced up the map slowly, following the highways. I found highway 97 and followed it. The only city whose name I recognized was Prince George.

Jasper gasped then. He pointed down at the map. I followed where his finger was and saw where this place was at. Way up in British Columbia. How had Victoria gotten up that far in so little time?

"When did she say she was going to be there?" Esme asked me.

"This morning, I guess some family that she found was going to give her a ride. How long will it take us to get there?" I asked reasonably.

"Well, we have to wait for Rosalie and Emmett, but I think we can be there by tomorrow at the latest. Bella, we need to find you something to eat. We are going to have to find a town or village or something so you can eat and freshen up. We may be vampires who never sleep and such but you are not." Carlisle said.

I hadn't thought about eating or showering all night. All I had thought about was seeing Alice again. She at least got away from Victoria. I only hope we find her before Victoria does. She may not be a great tracker but she was James's mate and therefore she had to have learned something from him. I looked over to Jasper. I could see a hint of relief in his darkening eyes. Esme was holding Carlisle now.

"Here they come." Jasper said of Rosalie and Emmett. I could hear them now. Emmett is so loud; I'm surprised that the whole forest doesn't scatter when he's around.

Rosalie notices the change in our moods first.

"What happened?" she asks a little nervously.

"Bella heard from Alice. She's ok. She's heading for a camping park way north of us. We should get there by tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Rose, she's ok." Jasper said.

I could see the relief in Rosalie's eyes. She smiled for the first time since we started looking for Alice. She even shocked me; she walked over to me and hugged me. I mean a real hug. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I didn't want her to see them though, this hug really meant a lot to me and I wasn't ready for her to know that.

"So when do we get moving?" Emmett asked.

"We will head out now, though we do need to stop somewhere so that Bella can at least get something in her stomach. Unlike us, her food isn't traveling along with us." Carlisle responded. He picked me up and again we were off.

About two hours later I think, we reached a place called Williams Lake. There we stopped so that I could get some food at the truck stop and then we bought some extra snacks so that we wouldn't have to stop again any time soon.

I honestly started to lose track of time from then on because we were constantly on the move. At some point I heard a very faint beeping again coming from my phone. While holding on tightly to Emmett, I carefully reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I had a hard time keeping a signal at this speed so I gently tugged on Emmett's arm to tell him we needed to stop. He did and I dropped to the ground cradling my phone. Again I wandered around looking for a signal and when I got a good enough one I listened to my message.

_"Hey Bella, since I saw you recognize Prince George on the map Carlisle has, I will meet you all there. I haven't run into her but I know she's on my tail. I can't see her actions but I can feel her. She's not that far behind me. I love you Bella!"_

I ran back to the group and told them that we needed to head to Prince George. I also decided while we were stopped I'd take care of some business of my own real quick. Then we could be on our way.


	12. Chapter 12

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 12: She's Out There Somewhere!

I know she is following me. I can feel her on my skin but I don't know where she is. I can't see her. I can't smell her. I can only sense her. I don't want to bring her back to where Bella is. I know my family is with her but Victoria is determined. Edward is an ass. I don't know what I am going to do with him when I get back but he's going to know my wrath. He put Bella's life in danger all for his own selfish needs.

I tried to keep from going in a straight path to Bella. I kept zigzagging through the trees and off the trails hoping that Victoria would lose my scent after a while. I doubt it will work with her being a tracker in training. Who knows?

I kept looking into the future for Bella and my family. They are making it to our meeting place fine. I just can't tell if we'll have company. I hate that part of my gift. I wish I knew for a fact that we'd be safe. Then we can deal with Edward and be done with this mess and be happy.

In just a few little hours I'll see my Bella again. I let that thought and that one alone keep me going. I just ran and ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Ice Inside Your Soul

By: BellaAlice4E!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only use them to entertain myself and those who read my fanfic.**

Chapter 13: Meanwhile…

After hours and hours of struggling and fighting the restraint, I am free. Now I know Victoria was taking Alice up into Canada to get the others to follow her so I know where to find them. Last time I "listened" in on Victoria they were headed to Prince George. Poor Alice and poor human Bella.

Taking Alice was smart. I couldn't have thought of that myself. Why didn't I think of that one? Oh well, what's done is done. Now for the next phase to my plan, I told them if I couldn't have her no one will. Now I can make that happen.

I got up, dusted myself off, and headed out to find my prey. In a few hours everything will change. Alice and Bella's whole world is going to come crashing down.

***I know this is extremely short but this Edward character I created is making me sick. LOL. He's my creation in this story and even I can't stand him!***


	14. Chapter 14

Ice Inside Your Soul

Chapter Fourteen: I know I am getting closer..

*****We all know who owns the Twilightworld and all it's inhabitants. Gotta love Stephenie Meyer!*****

I'm going on my gut feeling that I am getting closer to Alice. I know I sound silly but I just feel it. I can't wait to touch her and kiss her. I just need to know she is safe. Emmett would periodically make me laugh by picking on me. Rosalie actually talked to me a bit too, which shocked me.

"Bella I want you to understand something." Rosalie said to me out of no where.

I sucked in my breathe and whispered a what that I'm positive she heard.

"You and I are going to have to get along better now because I love my little sister and you've proven to me that you love her also. Because of that, I think I can give you that chance you deserved. Oh and because you knocked the shit out of my brother while trying to protect Alice. You showed me that you are not the weak human I thought you were." She said matter of factly. She turned from me and continued forward not giving me a chance to respond.

Honestly I'm glad, because I wasn't entirely sure what to say. I just watched Rosalie walk away. A part of me deep down cheered. Rosalie is tough and for her to even remotely like me was, for lack of a better word, awesome.

It was barely daybreak when Emmett stopped suddenly and almost dropped me. I looked around and didn't see anything worth stopping for. Esme and Carlisle came up beside us and stood there waiting. Rosalie ran back over and stood beside her husband. Jasper tentatively walked forward, towards the city that lay out before us. We were finally outside Prince George. Now all we had to do was find Alice before Victoria did in this place.

I looked down at my phone to see if Alice had called again and there was nothing. I looked over at her familyto see if anyone had a clue where to start. Esme just shook her head with a frown that seemed to age the usually happy vampire. With the sun rising we decided that we needed to find some kind of cover before the sun gave away what I was travelling with.

We hurried into the city to find it wasn't as bright inside as it was outside. Emmett put me down before we got around any early morning risers and the Cullin's slowed themselves down to a more realistic human speed. None of us even had a clue where to start. I kept looking at my phone.

"Carlisle, I have a small problem." I said after looking at my phone the last time.

"What is it Bella?" Esme responded.

"I'm going to need to find a charger for my phone. My battery is getting low, and I don't have mine." I said.

"That's ok Bella, we can stop at the convenience store over there." Jasper said as he pointed at the gas station across from us.

We rushed over and Rosalie and I went inside looking for one. After we found it Rosalie suggested I get something to drink as well and she paid for the stuff. We went back outside and Carlisle informed us of the hotel he was given directions to. We all headed towards it and along the way, made out sleeping arrangements. We were going to get three rooms, one for Esme and Carlisle, one for Rosalie and myself, and the last for Emmet and Jasper. Emmet was bummed and Jasper and I were relieved.

Once we checked in and went to our rooms I plugged my phone in and layed down on my bed and before I knew it I was out. My sleep was restless since my dreams echoed my fears for Alice.

_Alice was outside, in this city looking for all of us and suddenly she saw Esme and myself. I just happened to turn down the street she was on and she started waving at us. Esme's eyes lit up as she saw her beloved daughter. I started to smile but then I froze. Right behind Alice stood Victoria with her glare of pure hatred. I felt my mouth open to yell for Alice to becareful when Victoria grabbed her around the neck._

_I was frozen with fear as I saw her hands tighten around Alice's neck. Esme dropped to her knees screaming for someone to stop the redhead but no one seemed to notice us or hear anything. Victoria's hands tightened around Alice's neck as I saw the tears well up in her eyes that would never fall._

_"No! Victoria, it's me you want! Take me, please don't hurt her!" I hear myself yell as loud as I can. I see Alice's face start to crack right above Victoria's hand and her eyes start to bulge out._

_"I'm so sorry Bella, I love you, always!" Alice mouths._

_"NO!" I yell._


	15. Chapter 15

Ice Inside Your Soul

Chapter Fifteen:Alice's return...

Jasper came banging on the door and Rosalie dropped her magazine she was reading. They rushed over too me as I sat up in bed still yelling.

"What happened Bella?" Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt a rush of calm come over me as Rosalie sat down next to me.

"Victoria killed Alice in my dream. It felt so real, I felt her penetrating eyes pleading with me and I couldn't help her. I just need to find her." I exclaimed defeatedly.

"We will find her Bella, don't lose hope now that we are so close." Rosalie said. She has actually shocked me lately, being so caring. I smile up at her and she gives me one of her "Rosalie smirks" and playfully punches my shoulder. That's when my phone beeps at me. I nearly jump out of my skin before reaching for it on the stand nest to the bed.

I look at the screen, it's another voicemail. I look at Jasper and Rosalie and then back at my phone. Rosalie gets up and goes to Emmett's room and Carlisle and Esme's room and when she comes back they follow her in.

I hit my voicemail button and put in my passcode when prompted. Then I listen for Alice's voice. What I heard come from the speaker made my skin crawl. I replayed it on speaker phone.

_"I know where you are Bella, and Alice isn't going to be able to save you. Even if Victoria hasn't caught her yet, she won't make it in time to protect you from me. Alice will not have you! If I can't, then no one will. Oh and tell my dear family that I haven't forgotten them either!" _

I dropped the phone. Jasper tried to calm me but it wasn't working. I was terrified and seriously pissed at the same time. Edward was loose and coming again. _Oh Alice,_ I thought to myself, _where are you?_

Just then the door to our room was thrown open and standing in the doorway was the one person I wanted to see more than anything else. I stood up and before anyone said anything I ran to her and jumped into her arms kissing her like I have never kissed another soul in my life. I felt her arms wrap around me and hold me tightly to her as she deepened the kiss.

Just as I felt myself get lightheaded from lack of oxygen she pulled her lips from mine. I took a deep breath and never once let go. I lay me head in the crook of her neck and inhaled the wonderful scent of _MY _Alice. I was so afraid I was dreaming again and she'd be gone when I awoke. Finally someone spoke.

"Edward is coming and he intends on hurting Bella, Alice. We need to get out of here. How far out is Victoria?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Victoria isn't far behind me. I'd say a few hours at most. And Edward is a day away in the opposite direction. I know we want to run but we really need to end this. I will not make Bella continue to be on the run for the rest of her life because neither will give up." Alice said as she looked into my eyes. I saw the love and fear mixed in them. So I did the only thing I knew would take the fear away. I kissed her deeply again.

I feel her submit tomy distraction and when I pull back she is smiling at me with dark golden eyes. I know she wants to continue but we really need to work on a plan to end this for good. She is right, I don't want to have to look over my shoulder anymore. I have Alice and I want her.

Not letting go of me, she kicks thee door shut behind her and walks with me over to my bed. I notice everyone moved over to Rosalie's bed and Alice sat on mine with me. We switched positions so she was in my lap and I was running my fingers through her soft spiky hair while she purred softly.

Carlisle stood up and started pacing. I could tell he was thinking. After a few minutes of his vampiric pacing Alice looked over at him.

"That might actually work, but someone has to stay behind with her just in case." Alice said while still purring in my lap.


	16. Chapter 16

Ice Inside Your Soul

Chapter Sixteen: THE PLAN

Everyone looked to Alice, awaiting an explanation to what she said. She seemed to be playing what she saw Carlisle decide over and over. She then turned to me. I saw a look in her eyes that I can honestly say I haven't seen before. It was a mix between protectiveness and pure devotion. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as Carlisle decided to share his thoughts.

"Both Victoria and Edward are after Bella and in order for this to end, we need to rid her of both of them. They are both heading for this location and since there are six vampires against their two, we should be able to take them easily. They actually don't think Alice is here. We have all been careful not to let Edward pick her up from us and he can't read Bella. So we figure, we will all hide around and keep our minds clear and Rosalie will stay here with Bella. I was tempted to let Jasper but, and not to be mean son, I figure Rosalie will be a better choice."

I looked over to Rosalie and saw the ferocity in her eyes, I knew it was focused on_them _and not me but it still scared me a little. I looked at Alice, she didn't seem happy with the plan but she already agreed with Carlisle that it just might work. I looked at the others and realized in order for this plan to work I had to appear depressed about not finding Alice. In order to do that, she was going to have to leave me again. I pulled her closer to me and held on as tight as I could. I felt her snuggle into my arms and her purr deepened.

"Bella, in order for this to work you have to let Alice go." Emmett said softly. Knowing how badly I didn't want to let her go ever again, I nodded slowly. Before I let go though I kissed her neck and squeezed her close one more time. I loosened my hold on her and she stood up.

"Bella, in a few days this will all be like a horrible dream and you and I will be safe. I'm not losing you again. I want them both stopped. I love you." Alice said as she looked into my eyes. She pulled me close and kissed my lips. When her soft, velvety lips touched mine, I felt a pull in my gut and a low moan escaped my lips. I broke away before the tears started falling. I stepped away from Alice and felt Rosalie's arms around my shoulders. I watched as first Alice snuck out the window and as the rest filed out the door.

"She will be back, Bella. You and I may have our differences but I know Alice loves you. I know she will be back for you. She's just trying to protect you from the two _monsters_ hunting you." Rosalie said softly. I knew she meant it too.

I sat down on the bed and turned on the television to wait out the time I would be here until they showed up. Of course the lame hotel had nothing on to watch. I decided to listen to music on my phone since it had no other use around here.

We were sitting there for a few hours when Rosalie decided to go out to the vending machines to get me something to eat and drink. She made me lock and chain the door while she was gone. I waited for her to get back and when I heard a knock fifteen minutes later I rushed to the door. I waited for the coded knock we agreed on but it never came.

I watched the door as I heard the door knob turn slowly. I heard muffled voices and was confused. Victoria was closest, Edward shouldn't be here yet. Rosalie wouldn't try to enter until after she knocked and let me know it was her. She also wouldn't sell me out. She loves Alice and would never hurt her. I backed away from the door slowly trying not to trip. I knew it would be pointless to hide, whoever it was out there could smell me easily.

I looked arould for anything I could use as a weapon and grabbed the only thing I found just as the door was kicked in and before me stood a very big and very dangerous man. When he looked over at me I noticed his blood red eyes and feral look. _Victoria made a newborn to come after me. How come Alice didn't see this?_ I thought to myself as I saw the redheaded vixen walk in behind the giant. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, hoping the blonde was ok and not helping Victoria.

"Oh don't worry about her Bella. My _children_ are taking care of her." Victoria said as the big beast of a man came at me. Victoria looked from him to me and back. "Seriously Bella, a pencil? What are you going to do? Poke out an eye?" She said when she saw what I had in hand.

I looked down and then at the man, I knew I had one shot to at least slow him down. I also knew their skin was like marble, the only place I could think to jab it was his eye. So sad. As he closed the distance I raised my hand and jabbed out with it. _I love you Alice!_ I thought to myself as the pencil point, which was aimed at his right eye missed horribly and he tackled me to the floor. _Once again, human Bella, screwed up. I'm sorry Alice!" _I heard my mind yell as the oxygen was forced from my lungs.

"Do NOT kill her. She is mine!" Victoria said sternly to the newborn. "Grab her and let's go, I want to be far from here before Ali..." She was saying when I heard a loud cracking sound. At first I though the giant broke something on me but when I felt no pain I tried to look past him. All of a sudden a blur of red and porcelain white rolled by. Victoria's head stopped a few feet from where the man had originally tackled me to the floor.

"PUT HER DOWN OR YOU HEAD ROLLS NEXT!" I heard a very angry Rosalie say. I finally saw her push past Victoria's body and the giant placed me back on the floor. As soon as I was able to get a good deep breath in my lungs it was almost rushed out again when a VERY happy Alice sped in and took me in her arms and held me close. She kissed me and then held me at arms length inspecting me for any damage.

"Alice, I'm ok. Rosalie stopped them from hurting me." I said as I looked over at the blonde. I noticed some fresh bit marks and a few cracks but they were already healing, leaving the woman as beautiful as ever. Alice just pulled me close again. Rosalie led the giant newborn back outside and that was the first time I noticed Edward standing outside surrounded by the Cullens. Carlisle had a look of frustration on him, Esme's eyes held tears that would never fall. Emmett had Edward's hands pinned behind his back so that he couldn't get a way. Jasper stood beside him waiting to carry out his punishment.

"Don't Jasper, let him go Emmett." I said as I walked over and stood in front of Edward. Emmett loosened his grip but didn't completely let go yet. Alice walked over to me and took my hand. Rosalie just stood there watching me. I looked up into my ex-boyfriend's eyes and saw the anger in them, but also the pain and confusion.

"What are you doing Bella?" He asked me trying to sound collected.

"I don't know Edward. I should hate you. I should want you dead. I should let Jasper do it." I said and I heard a very sad Esme gasp. I turned to her and saw the love she had for her son. The pain he had caused, but also the pain this was causing. I watched Carlisle place his arm on her shoulder and draw her towards him and she buried her face in his chest. I looked back at Edward.

"I don't want to kill you though. I am not a monster. I am not cold-hearted. I can't destroy your family by allowing your own brother to kill you. Edward, you LEFT me. You tore my heart out. But you also gave me this wonderful family in the first place. A part of me will always love you for that, but Alice is where my heart belongs. She is my soul-mate. I realize I never loved you the way one loves another, I was a foolish teenage girl. A lot has happened in a short amount of time to open my eyes to it all. Your mate is out there and I think you should go find her. You may have hurt me and wanted to destroy me but I only wish you the happiness I found with Alice." As I said that last part I felt Alice wrap her arms around my waist and saw Esme look up from Carlisle.

"Edward, whether it's my right or not, I am making it this time. It was my life threatened. I am exiling you from this family until you find your TRUE mate! I do not wish harm on you and no one from this family will take it upon themselves to harm you. We are all leaving Forks and going to Alaska, but before that I will be turned. I will not hide or look over my shoulder ever again. I am Alice's mate and I am going to proudly take up that mantle. Find your mate Edward!" I said finally and Emmett let his arms go. Edward looked around at everyone and the stepped closer to me. I felt Alice's arms stiffen and then she relaxed and let go of me.

"You could have had me killed. You decided instead to show me mercy. I don't believe I will ever understand why, but thank you." Edward said as he hugged me. He released me and walked over to Esme and she hugged him close, kissed his forehead and released him. Then he walked over to Alice, who had been his best friend long before I came around, and hugged her. He looked at his brothers and smiled, he turned to Carlisle and reached out to shake his hand. "Even though Bella isn't the head of this family, I will not fight her punishment, I will not return until I have found my mate." He added before he walked off into the darkness.

Alice pulled me close again and Carlisle comforted his wife as she broke down in his arms. Rosalie walked over to where Emmett and Jasper stood. We all stood there silently mourning our own individual loses. My mortality, Alice's best friend and brother, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's brother and Carlisle and Esme's son. After what seemed forever, we all decided to head back to Forks. Of course we had to dispose of the newborns Rosalie fought and Victoria's body and head.

When we returned to Forks, the Cullens packed up their belongings and I said my goodbyes to Charlie and my friends. My father was the hardest, because I knew after I was turned I would never see him again. I explained to him I was going to finish high school in Alaska with Alice and her siblings. He didn't fight me on it surprisingly. I also told him I had gotten into a good school there for after graduation. He only asked that I write him and keep him informed.

After all our goodbyes were said, we left. I never once looked back at Forks. I only looked forward to my new home and loving my beautiful Alice.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Ice Inside Your Soul

Chapter Seventeen: Epilogue Fifty-five years later

I was sitting outside in the wild white field behind our home when I heard a crunching of the snow. Had I still been human I would never have heard the footsteps, but because I am a vampire I heard two very distinct sets of footsteps. I turned to Alice and noticed she heard them too.

"Jasper and Emily aren't supposed to be back for a few more days, right Alice?" I asked her as I turned back to the noise. Alice walked up to me and I felt her arms circle my waist protectively. Then all of a sudden I heard her shout excitedly.

"Edward!" She yelled in my ear. She let go of my waist and started running to the tree line. Before she reached it, I saw the tall outline of the Cullen I exiled so long ago. He wasn't alone. As he crossed into the open field I saw a woman follow him. She stood about my height with an olive complexion, black hair and golden amber eyes. She looked like a Mediterranean goddess.

I slowly walk over to Alice and stand before Edward and this new vampire. I look at my ex and I can see that the last five decades have changed him. He looks over to the woman with him and smiles. In that smile alone I see the love and utter devotion that Alice and I feel for each other. Edward has found his true mate. He turns back to Alice and I.

"Jemma, this is my sister Alice and her mate Isabella but she goes by Bella." He says as the woman reaches out her hand to shake Alice's. Alice being Alice gives her a look and pulls her into one of her "welcome to the family" hugs. Jemma just looks at me and I respond the only way I should. I wrap my arms around my wife and my new sister and hug them at the same time. Of course Edward being the same Edward I know, giggles.

We all separate and before Alice can ask, Edward answers her.

"Yes she has a power. She has the ability to manipulate emotions similar to Jasper." He turned to face her and continued, "she melted my ice cold heart, didn't you my heart?" She smiled while holding his hand to her chest.

"Yes, my love, but you have done so much more for me." She replied lovingly.

"I know someone who is going to want to see you so badly Edward, and meet your lovely...wife?" I asked curiously.

"Yes she is my wife. We have been together now for fifteen years. Before you ask, we decided to wait to come back. I made many mistakes I need to make amends for. Bella, my love for you was real and misguided. I am so thankful you decided to let me live all those years ago. You showed me mercy and how humane you were and always will be. I am forever in your debt. Because of you I found my Jemma. I am also glad I did fall for you, because in doing so you met Alice, and she is the happiest I have ever seen her." He said as he pulled Alice an I into another hug. "Now, we really need to go say a long overdue "I miss you" to Carlisle and Esme."

Alice took Edward's hand and led him through the woods to the Cullen manor and stood at the door waiting for Jemma and I to catch them. Alice turned to me with her amazing smile and then opened the door. She stepped back and let Edward enter with Jemma. Then instead of us joining them for the reunion she closed the door and walked back over to me. I pulled her into an embrace and bent down and kissed my beautiful and amazing wife. Everything is the way it should be and our family is whole and healed.


End file.
